Linda soledad
by I'm Nessy
Summary: Solo querían que el día acabara, lo que para muchos eran momentos de felicidad. Para ellos, cada minuto era un tortura. La soledad es abrumadora, más aun cuando estás solo. Pero siempre hay una pequeña esperanza. Que llega cuando menos lo esperas.


_Disclaymer: _**Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a **Jotaka Rowling**, lo demás es mío.**

Advertencia: _Este One-Shot participa en el _**Reto: Navidad 2012 del foro **_The Ruins_.

* * *

**Linda soledad.**

* * *

_Hoy quiero vivir siempre al extremo._

* * *

**Mi querida Navidad.**

**·**

**N**avidad, navidad, navidad. La mejor época del año; para cualquier persona, no hay más preocupaciones que los regalos, la cena y el que se va a poner para festejar. Todos quieren tener una navidad feliz, a lado de su familia y amigos, comer pavo, puré de papas, ensalada y algo de vino. Las tiendas están abarrotadas, por la calle, va y viene la gente amante de la Navidad. Todos aman la navidad.

Claro, todos menos Audrey.

Ella no odia la Navidad, pero tampoco le gusta. Suele ser la época en la que siempre está sola, sus amigas están con sus familias, y ella, no tiene familia. Su madre le abandono en un orfanato cuando tenía dos meses de haber nacido y de su padre no tiene la menor idea, y mucho menos le interesa. La única persona con la que Audrey amaría pasar Navidad, sería su amigo y hermano Jacob, quien creció con ella en el orfanato. Ella iría con él a pasar esas épocas de _felicidad_, claro que sí, pero Jacob vive al otro lado del mundo con su familia, en México, en el estado de Sonora.

Y Audrey que aunque tiene un buen trabajo, no puede costear un viaje así. Lo que la lleva a la misma situación, comer algo comprado en una tienda, ver televisión un rato e irse a la cama antes de las doce. Era lo mismo todos los años, a lo que Audrey ya estaba acostumbrada, mañana se levantaría temprano, desayunaría algo delicioso y de la una en adelante; iría al trabajo en la compañía _Bellele!_ De moda internacional. Esa sería su Navidad, como todos los años, como todo el tiempo.

En estos momentos Audrey está sentada en la mesa de su cocina, tiene un montón de papeles regados por la misma, pareciera que nadie puede desconcentrarla, y quien se atreva a hacerlo, sufrirá las consecuencias. Pues para ella, no hay nada más importante que el trabajo, y claro, ella seguiría ahí, si no fuera porque el teléfono no deja de sonar. Y ella no está dispuesta a estarlo escuchando lo que le queda de la noche.

— ¿Hola?—contesta, mantiene una libreta en su mano.

— _¡Audrey!_—gritan del otro lado de la línea, tan fuerte es el grito que Audrey suelta la libreta asustada. — _¿Cómo te la estas pasando, amiga?_

— Hola, Leila. —saluda, rueda los ojos y se recarga en la pared. —Me la estoy pasando bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

— _Increíble._ —Contesto Leila— _Ya vez, te dije que no sería tan malo. Nos vemos mañana, linda._

Leila colgó, pero Audrey quedo con el teléfono en la mano. Su Navidad no era mala, era horrible.

•

A Percy le gustaba la Navidad, en cierta forma, la Navidad siempre había sido divertida, más aun teniendo los hermanos y padres que él tenía, los gemelos siempre salían con algo nuevo, pero esta Navidad era diferente, muy diferente y demasiado dolorosa. Por más que quisiera no podría ir a la madriguera y estar en el ambiente de tristeza que habría, no podía ir y escuchar a su madre sollozar o las constantes y sin sentido disculpas de Harry, no podía, sencillamente no podía. Tal vez estaba siendo muy cobarde, pero solo sería ese día, mañana volvería a la madriguera, abrazaría a George como nunca lo había hecho y se quedaría a lado de su padre en silencio todo el día.

La Navidad siempre era genial, claro, excepto esta. Era la primera navidad sin Fred, y seguramente la peor de todas, Percy sabía que él no era el único que la pasaba mal, sus demás hermanos también la pasaban mal, sobre todo George, o Ron, que al igual que él estuvo presente en los últimos momentos de Fred. Por eso le era tan difícil. Y ahora Percy tenía los mejores planes, se quedaría en su casa en el barrio muggle, bebería Whiskey de fuego hasta el estupor, sin tener que preocuparse por nadie.

Claro, eso sería, si en estos momentos, nadie estuviera tocando su timbre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Percy se levanto del sofá, donde había estado sentado los últimos minutos, dejo la túnica sobre la mesita y la corbata tirada en algún lugar del suelo, traía su ropa completamente arrugada, y había unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, poco le importaba como le vieran, solo quería decirle a la persona que estaba llamando que se fuera, que no era un buen momento, que se fuera a disfrutar la Navidad y lo dejara solo con su nostalgia. Pero cuando abrió la puerta las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, ahí en su puerta se encontraba su vecina, Audrey Lawrence, la pequeña chica de cabello negros y ojos verdes, a quien muchas veces escuchaba maldecir por las noches.

— ¿Puedo pasar?—pregunto ella, Percy aun sin poder entender lo que pasaba, se hizo a un lado, y la dejo entrar.

Ella paso por su lado, y en el momento que entro, Percy pudo oler su delicioso aroma a fresas, tuvo que contar mentalmente para poder volver en sí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Percy un poco –demasiado- brusco.

— Venia a preguntarte si tenias luz—comenzó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa—Pero ya puedo ver que sí.

— ¿Te has quedado sin energía?—pregunto Percy, Audrey asintió. — ¿Quieres que lo arregle?

— ¿Sabes de electricidad?

— No.

Se quedaron en un momento incomodo, el silencio era denso. Y ninguno de los dos sabía como continuar o que hacer a continuación. Audrey no tenia energía, y sin energía no podía encender la calefacción; y sin calefacción moriría de frío, su plan había sido sencillo, ir con su interesante vecino, que además de todo era muy guapo; preguntarle si tenía energía y que él le invitara a quedarse ahí hasta que la energía en su casa regresara, pero las cosas no habían salido como las había planeado y ahora estaba parada en medio de la sala de Percy sin saber que decir y además de todo muriendo de frío, porque en Londres está nevando como nunca antes había nevado.

— Puedes quedarte aquí. —dice Percy.

Audrey se ve muy sorprendida, por un momento cree no haber escuchado bien, pero al verle, puede saber claramente que no ha sido una mala jugada de su mente; pues su vecino esta rojo como un tomate.

— Gracias.

Percy solo sonríe. Y Audrey siente su corazón acelerarse.

•

Al paso de las horas y ya entrada la noche, las cosas entre ellos dos van mejor, ahora las palabras fluyen con facilidad y los silencios son llenados con sonrisas sinceras. Están sentados los dos frente a la chimenea, disfrutando de un poco de chocolate caliente y una rebanada de Pay de manzana, charlan, sobre la vida, sobre sus trabajos, sobre la mosca que acaba de pasar frente a ellos, pero siguen charlando.

— ¿Por qué pasas navidad solo?—pregunta Audrey observando fijamente el fuego que danza en la chimenea.

— Porque en casa, con mis padres. Todo es tristeza. —responde Percy, que aunque no sabe porque ha dicho eso, pero no se arrepiente.

— ¿Han perdido a alguien reciéntenme?—pregunta con cautela.

Percy la mira, pero ella sigue con la mirada al frente; él no entiende porque esa peculiar mujer le causa tanta confianza, tal vez sea que por su tamaño que puede ser confundida con una niña y no con la mujer que en realidad es, tal vez sea por la calidez que sus ojos emanan, o simplemente Percy necesita sacar todo y que alguien le escuche.

— Sí. —responde. —A mi hermano Fred, murió…de manera trágica. La familia no es la misma, nadie lo es…

Ahí, Audrey le mira; pero ahora es él quien observa la chimenea con aprensión. Y Audrey quiere abrazarle, tratar de darle algo de consuelo, que seguramente le hace mucha falta, pero ella no sabe como reaccionara Percy y tiene miedo de arruinar las cosas, así que lo único que ella hace es tomar su mano y darle un fuerte apretón de manos, que aunque para ella es poco, no sabe lo que ha conseguido con eso, ha hecho que Percy se sienta comprendido.

— Lo siento.

— No es tú culpa. —dice Percy.

Él se gira y la mira, Audrey también le mira, sus ojos se conectan. En esos momentos, sus pensamientos parecen sincronizados, ellos creen tener frente a ellos al ser más hermoso que hay en la tierra, y no sé equivocan, porque a los ojos de Cupido todos son bellos.

Se quedan en silencio los siguientes minutos, ni uno separa la vista del otro, sus manos siguen entrelazadas. Entonces Percy se pone de pie, aun con la mano de Audrey entre las suyas, ella lo mira, es tan alto, ella a su lado sería tan pequeña, nunca le había importado eso, pero ahora era muy importante.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?—la pregunta de Percy la tomo desprevenida.

Ni siquiera había una canción sonando, pero aun así, Audrey no dudo, se levanto, puso su mano en el hombro de Percy en el mismo momento en el que él puso una de las suyas en su pequeña cintura, sus ojos seguían entrelazados, al igual que sus manos. Comenzaron a balancearse de un lado al otro, sin música, sin ningún ritmo, solamente de un lado al otro, Audrey sonreía feliz al ver la sonrisa de Percy, ninguno entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, solo eran consientes de los remolinos de sensaciones que se encontraban dentro de ellos.

Percy se inclina para ocultar su rostro en el cuello de ella, no sabe que está sucediendo consigo, nunca le había gustado bailar, pero ahí estaba haciendo el intento con su vecina, quien le estaba confundiendo. Audrey maldice mentalmente cuando Percy deja de mirarla, pero siente millones de sensaciones despertar cuando siente la respiración de Percy en su cuello, no sabe qué hacer y lo único a lo que atina es a sonreír. Y eso es lo único que hace: Sonreír. Ella y él también.

— ¿Por qué pasas navidad tú sola?—susurra Percy en su cuello.

Audrey al escucharlo hablar siente como toda su piel se eriza y teme que su voz le falle al contestar, teme que Percy se dé cuenta lo que ha provocado en ella y la suelte. Así que, se toma unos momentos para contestar, en los cuales Percy se dedica a disfrutar de su aroma.

— Porque no hay nadie con quien pueda pasar navidad. —responde ella.

Y Percy no le cree, no porque crea que es una mentirosa, si no que, no puede creer que haya alguien que no desee su compañía, porque Percy está seguro que si la suelta, la extrañara en el momento que deje de tocarla, y por eso no entiende.

— ¿Tus padres?—susurra de nuevo Percy, y Audrey se estremece.

— No los conozco. —responde. —Crecí en un orfanato. La única persona importante en mi vida, vive demasiado lejos de aquí.

Percy apretó su agarre en la cintura de Audrey, y ella se lo agradeció en silencio, pues ahora era él quien le estaba brindando un poco de apoyo, el cual siempre le había hecho falta, aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir. Cerro sus ojos y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su vecino, siguieron balanceándose de un lado al otro, y en un momento Audrey sintió que iba a vomitar, el estomago le dio un vuelco, y después el aire acaricio sus mejillas. Desconfiada abrió los ojos, y lo que vio la dejo pasmada, estaba en Berna, había visto ese lugar en los reportajes sobre Navidad.

¡Estaba en Berna!

Había personas caminando a su alrededor, iban y venia. Ella y Percy estaban parados en medio de la acera, podía oler el vino y el pan caliente.

¡Estaba en Berna!

Hace apenas unos segundos había estado en la sala de Percy, y ahora se encontraba en Berna, junto con su vecino, levanto la vista y lo miro, él la estaba observando con una sonrisa juguetona en la cara. ¿Él la había llevado ahí? No, eso era imposible, no de la manera en la que había sucedido, no puedes simplemente cerrar los ojos y aparecer en otra ciudad, eso no pasa, pero la realidad es que le estaba pasando, podía ver a los niños correr sonrientes de las manos de sus madres, podía ver a las parejas caminar por la acera tomados de la mano. Estaban en Berna, era un hecho.

Miro de nuevo a Percy, y entonces decidió no hacer preguntas. Si él lo había hecho, se lo agradecía enormemente, el haberla llevado allí era un hermoso regalo de navidad, le dio una hermosa sonrisa y sin soltar su mano; echo a correr hacia los puestos.

Había millones de panes, y millones de botellas de vino. Audrey no sé canso de probar, y mucho menos de sonreír a la gente, los vendedores la miraban sonrientes de ver como la pequeña mujer se movía de allá para acá, llevando consigo al pelirrojo que le acompañaba, una mujer mayor, una de las vendedoras se le acerco y dio un pan especial recién sacado del horno, Audrey le sonrió feliz, y la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Audrey. —llamo Percy, él cargaba con todas las compras de ella, su vecina le miro mientras devorado el pan que la mujer acaba de darle. —Ven conmigo. —dijo y le tendió una de sus manos.

La cual Audrey tomo sin rechistar, Percy la llevo por la ciudad, ella miraba todo asombrada, era tan hermoso. Fue entonces cuando se detuvieron, ella miro a su acompañante pero él miraba al frente, ella se giro y miro lo más hermoso que pudo ver en sus veintidós años, frente a ellos había una catedral y frente a la catedral había un enorme pino de navidad blanco, adornado con luces azules que hacían que además de hermoso se viera elegante.

Ella no podía dejar de observarlo, era precioso, y nada podía distraerla, salvo es pequeño jalón en sus faldas, Audrey bajo la mirada y se encontró con un niño de cabellos rubios de no más de cinco años, traía entre sus manos una escultura de cristal de una rosa, era hermosa.

— San Nicolás la manda para ti—dice el niño con su infantil voz, tendiéndole a Audrey la escultura.

Ella la toma entre sus manos y la observa, en ese momento las campanas de la catedral comenzaron sonar indicando a toda persona que ya era Navidad, Audrey sonrió, miro a Percy y sus manos entrelazadas, y después observo su regalo. Había pasado su primera navidad acompañada y Santa Claus o San Nicolás acababa de hacerle su primer regalo.

Y lo mejor de todo, es que tenía la ligera impresión de que ya no estaría sola.

— Feliz navidad, Audrey.

— Feliz navidad, Percy.

* * *

_Me enamore. Y en tus ojos puedo ver, una ilusión._

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada les diré, son 2444 según el contador de Word. *-* Pero bueno, espero de verdad les guste, que a mí la verdad, me ha gustado el resultado. Siempre he pensado que a esta pareja se pueda sacar mucho jugo, y además de todo me encantan, culpa de Cris Snape ¡TE LO AGRADEZCO! Este es el primer fic que escribo de ellos, y creo yo, que no será la única vez.**

**Pero bueno, acabo de terminar una de las entregas del reto, ahora me pondré a escribir el otro. Un James Sirius/Rose Weasley, que si no lo sabían es una de mis parejas favoritas.**

_**Haz feliz a un escritor, deja un comentario.**_


End file.
